After Breaking Dawn
by AmandaPresley
Summary: The story of Bella's life with the cullens, after Breaking Dawn. Still in progress. havent thot of an actual name of the book


"Bella concentrate." Alice's musical voice drifted over to me in the light breeze. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My palms were balled up into fists as I concentrated on pushed my shield out further, and further. "That's it Bella. I can feel it now." she said. I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

This past summer I had been working on my shield. I could almost get halfway around Forks. It was shocking how much energy it took from me though. Almost like I'd been drained.

I made myself focus, pushing my shield out of the forest, and on to the streets where I could hear cars rushing by.

I smiled at myself pleased.

Just that tiniest distraction had my shield shrinking. I pushed further and winced, at the energy it took.

I had almost made it across the street when I heard Edwards muffled laughter.

Bam! My shield snapped back, throwing me onto the grown and leaving me breathless. I sighed and got up dusting of my pants.

When I looked up Edward was sprinting through the trees, Renesmee in his arms. It had only been one summer and it looked like Renesmee had trippeld in size. Though her growth was slowing, she still looked like a 4 year old rather than a 2 year old.

"Practicing your shield again, Bella?" he asked setting Renesmee down.

I nodded. Renesmee came running to me.

I opened my arms and to pick her up. She pressed her small little hand to my face, showing me every detail of what had happened this morning before they came.

I smiled at her. Edward walked over to me putting his arm around my waist and kissing me on the check. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered

"Good morning to yourself too," I responded in a whisper.

Alice cleared her throat.

"If you two are lovebirds done, I would like to get back to working on Bella's shield if you don't mind." she said.

My face pulled down at the corners. I was tired of working on my shield. It wearied me out. (if that was possible)

I sighed."Do I have to Alice? We 've been working on it allot, and I'm already getting pretty good.."she cut me off. "Of corse we have to keep working on it, Bella. Pretty good isn't good enough. Now come stand back over here and don't argue."

I groaned, but fallowed her orders.

Edward pulled my arm back. "You don't have to you know, she can't tell you what to do." he whispered into my ear. I smiled, "but she's right, I need to work on it."

He paused heisently then let me go.

I closed my eyes ready to start, when rumbling laughter came bursting out of the woods.

My eyes snapped open.

Jacob and Seth had just appeared, both of their hair windblown from the run. I laughed at the sight of them.

"Hey guys," Jacob said walking over and taking Renesmee from Edward. "Whacha doin?"

"Well we were working on Bella's shield, until we were so rudely interrupted." Alice said glaring at Jacob.

He smiled and winked at her. "Does this mean I'm off the hook?" I asked Alice.

She sighed and shook her head. "I guess so."

"Yes!" I breathed. I heard Edward chuckle quietly behind me.

He came up beside me, taking my hand. We decided to all head back over to Esme and Carlisle's house.

When we came in, I noticed all the furniture had been rearranged and the big flat screen was out in front of the couch. The way it was when Charlie visited.

"Shoot." I muttered under my breath. "What?" Edward asked his eyes on my face.

"I forgot Charlie was coming today." I sighed. Edward leaned his head into my hair, "Bella," he whispered, "Its Halloween."

I laughed, "Oh yeah. Right." He smiled, "Charlie's got a whole back of candy for Renesmee."

I smiled at that. I haven't even thought about Halloween. I wonder if we should dress Renesmee up.

"Rose and Alice are already one step ahead of you." Edward said, guessing what I was thinking.

Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the loveseat in front of the T.V. Alice was talking to Carlisle and Esme was standing next to the door with a small bag in her hand. "Where's Renesmee?" Rosalie asked looking up from the T.V.

I turned behind me to see Jake just entering the room with Renesmee on his back. Seth was right behind them. It's amazing how close the wolves seem to come with all the vampires here, it's like they don't even realize what we are anymore.

Jacob was laughing and Renesmee did her cute little giggle thing.

"Renesmee," Alice said, now standing beside Esme.

Renesmee's little brown eyes lit up. She put her hand to Jakes face and he let her down.

She skipped across the room and over to Esme and Alice. Esme unzipped the small bag and handed held it up for Renesmee to see. "Wow.." she whispered running her hand along the beads of the little pink dress.

"Rose and me are going to help dress you up." Alice said smiling. I heard Rosalie get up to go stand beside Esme. Alice grabbed Renesmee's hand and the four of them went upstairs.

"Oh lord. They're going to turn our daughter into a Barbie." I told Edward. He chuckled "You have no idea.." And at this remark is what made me pull my eyebrows together. Just the tiniest jester but I had yet to know what was to come.


End file.
